Veinte años después
by ChooselovE
Summary: Elena Gilbert no ha vuelto a tener completa tranquilidad desde un accidente en auto. Cree que las pesadillas diarias que la acechan tienen explicaciones que nunca ha logrado hallar.


**Disclaimer****: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

**Advertencias****: Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro **_**Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries.**_

**Palabras****: 1000**

** Es una especie de What if con AU. Hacía siglos que no escribía un fanfic, y en este caso traté de no hacerlo tan apegado a la personalidad real de los personajes. Me disculpo de antemano por algún posible error gramatical. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

_Veinte años después_

La mañana del 23 de mayo de 2029 Elena Gilbert se despertó luego de un tormentoso sueño plagado de caras extrañas y criaturas míticas que le hielan la sangre; pero incluso después de una mala noche tiene dos razones para celebrar. La más reciente de ellas es Vicky, su pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojitos risueños y azules cumple cinco años. Victoria es en muchos sentidos idéntica a su padre, especialmente por sus ojos, y llegó a su vida para recordarle cuanto ansiaba ser madre. El nombre lo heredó de su tía, quién tuvo un final trágico después de tomar malas decisiones; y Elena estuvo de acuerdo en llamarla así mientras no supiera la causa real de la muerte de Vicki Donovan hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para manejarlo.

Sin embargo, si Elena se desconecta por más de diez minutos de sus obligaciones maternales o las que la clínica Gilbert le exige, inevitablemente su memoria la obliga a viajar al pasado. Es una persona agradecida porque sabe cuán bendecida fue aquel 23 de mayo de 2009, el día que el auto en el que viajaba con sus padres se salió de la carretera terminando en las aguas que cruza el puente Wickery. Un hombre al que nunca pudo encontrar fue quién los sacó a los tres del río, corriendo con una suerte que raya lo irreal. Ni siquiera los paramédicos o los policías pudieron dar con el sujeto para que prestara declaración, y todo lo ocurrido ese día se ha vuelto una nube aún más confusa con el paso de los años.

Tomó la decisión de dejar de contarle sus sueños a Matt, su esposo, hacía ya varios años. Creía que debía haber alguna relación entre ellos y aquel espantoso día, pero Bonnie Bennett fue la única persona que alguna vez estuvo de acuerdo con ella respecto al significado oculto de sus pesadillas. Y el problema era que ya nadie creía en Bonnie Bennett. Había sido su mejor amiga en la secundaria, y la primera a la que le contó sobre los extraños hermanos medio monstruos que rondaban su mente mientras dormía. Pero después de eso Bonnie se obsesionó con sus ancestros druidas de los que hablaba su abuela, quién todos sabían que sufría demencia, y sus caminos se separaron. Perdieron completamente el contacto cuando Elena entró a la escuela de medicina, y fue allí donde acercó a su compañera blonda de la secundaria, Caroline.

Jamás se atrevería a contarle a Caroline algo sobre extrañas ensoñaciones y personas del otro lado que la perseguían, pues la rubia solo tenía tiempo para chismes, cosméticos y ropa de diseñador. Eran cercanas, pero ambas sabían que era una amistad de plástico destinada a mantenerse por siempre únicamente por la reducida población del pequeño Mystic Falls. Por otro lado, logró hablar de sus problemas con el psicólogo del hospital al que asiste algunas horas al mes. Pero él solo ha buscado traumas ligados a rupturas amorosas y ex-novios obsesivos, o tal vez algo que está muy oculto en el fondo de su mente y ella se obliga a no soltar. Elena no está de acuerdo con el licenciado Salvatore, porque hay días en que sus pesadillas resultan tan reales que es casi como si sufriera a través de ellas una vida paralela. Ha investigado sobre reencarnaciones, pero en la mayoría de los casos las personas pueden recordar con mucha precisión hechos o nombres de su vida pasada; eso está muy lejos de parecerse a lo que le ocurre. Incluso hay noches en que parece desarrollar un extraño y particular apego hacia uno de los personajes de sus sueños.

Desde que tiene 19 años Elena ha completado tres cuadernos con sus pesadillas, algunas más vívidas que otras, y siempre con los mismo protagonistas: dos hermanos vampiros que de alguna forma u otra están a su alrededor complicando su existencia. Cuando lo ve desde otras perspectivas sabe que una persona normal aprovecharía para escribir un libro, e incluso recibiría galardones por su imaginación.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Vicky fue un éxito. Matt animó a los niños vestidos de payaso, y Jeremy Gilbert estuvo de visita en el pueblo exclusivamente para ver a su sobrina favorita. Kelly Donovan mantiene una relación algo alejada con su hijo luego de la muerte de Vicki, pero su nieta es la luz de sus ojos. Y los abuelos Gilbert son igual de consentidores seriales que Kelly. Elena se sintió otra vez afortunada.

Dos semanas después del cumpleaños de su hija, la doctora Gilbert debe cubrir unas horas en el hospital, y como es costumbre visita a su psicólogo; esta vez para una sesión rápida de cómo afronta sus dilemas maternales y su reciente comprensión de que su juventud se ha ido para siempre. El licenciado Salvatore ha sido siempre muy amable con ella, y su secretaria sabe que si él no está atendiendo a ningún paciente puede hacerla pasar de inmediato. Ese día Elena recibe la indicación de pasar directamente al consultorio, pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarlo en compañía de otras dos personas.

– Discúlpame Zach, Ruby dijo que no estabas ocupado...

– ¡Elena! Descuida – Zach Salvatore se levantó de su silla y se acercó a toda prisa hasta ponerse frente a ella–, no estoy atendiendo a pacientes. De hecho es una visita familiar, pero ya acabó.

La mujer quedó en shock por el rápido movimiento del psicólogo, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, alguien habló a las espaldas de él.

– ¿No sería más educado si nos presentaras, tío? – Zach suspiró sonoramente y se hizo a un lado, de forma que Elena pudo por fin prestar atención a las demás personas en la habitación.

– Elena ellos son mis sobrinos, Damon y Stefan Salvatore.

Cuando la castaña reconoció los rostros, su cuerpo fue invadido por sentimientos que se encontraron para hacer una explosión interna. Veinte años después del famoso accidente sufrido por su familia, veinte años después de comenzar sus pesadillas, conocía por fin personalmente a sus protagonistas.


End file.
